


Ghostly Heroics

by lostmind3



Series: Phantom Heroes [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deleted Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmind3/pseuds/lostmind3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of deleted scenes and oneshots that didn't quite fit into the plotline of Ghosts and Heroes. All are part of the same headcannon unless stated to be otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Our World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Much as I wish I did.  
> This is a deleted scene from chapter 3 of Ghosts and Heroes.

            They placed the boxes in a rough pile in the middle of the room. The paint had dried now, so the break was over and it was time to get stuck in. Robin smiled and made to help unpack, when Aqualad opened a box and two things happened. The first was that a strange mist came out of Danny’s mouth and he and Tucker tensed. The second – and much more noticeable – thing that happened was that a strange blue man in overalls suddenly floated out of the box that Kaldur had opened.

“Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!” the man yelled as Robin automatically took a defensive stance.

Prepared for a fight, Robin found himself staring in amazement as both Danny and Tucker relaxed and Tucker pulled out a – was that a thermos? – from another box, uncapped it and pointed it at the ghost. A blue-white beam seemed to suck the ghost into the device, and Tucker re-capped it with a roll of his eyes. The two then calmly went back to chatting as the rest of the team stood dumbfounded.

“Does that happen often?” Wally asked in disbelief.

Both boys looked at him with a smirk.

“Yes.” was the unanimous reply.


	2. Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Not that I really celebrate Halloween seeing as I live in Australia, but meh. I hope this ends up being a nice surprise, even though its not the next installment you've no doubt been hoping for. Still working out the kinks in my plans for the rest of Ghosts and Heroes, and also working on the next installment of Trick AND Treat. Unfortunately, much as I tried, neither were anywhere near close to done in time to post tonight. But luckily I'd written this ages ago and it only needed its final polish. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is set sometime around the Young Justice episode Terrors - though honestly, it could probably fit almost anywhere after chapter 3 of Ghosts and Heroes.
> 
> I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.

“Hey Babe.”

Artemis released her arrow – and missed. Looking over her shoulder at the annoyance that distracted her, she silently considered whether changing targets would improve her aim.

“What now, Wally?” she huffed, frowning at the freckled redhead. “If you’re here to whine some more about our lack of missions don’t bother.”

Ignoring him, she raised her bow once more. Only to lower it again with an exasperated sigh when he refused to go away. Turning to face him, she glared and waited impatiently (ignoring the shiver she felt when she looked into his eyes). It took a moment – a looong moment – but belatedly he began to speak.

“I just wanted to say that all that snipping at you that I do? It’s really because I think you’re hot and I’ve been crushing on you since you arrived but didn’t want anyone to know.”

            Shocked, Artemis gaped silently at him, staring into his earnest (almost glowing even) green eyes as his lips twitched in an almost smirk.

Wait…

“Dani?” Artemis asked suspiciously.

The too-bright green eyes widened in a quickly hidden display of alarm before settling into a slightly confused and hurt expression.

“What do you-” Dani-as-Wally began.

“I knew it! Dani! You just- Aargh!” Artemis growled in laughing anger. “Quit doing that! Possessing, or over-shading or whatever!”

“Aww.” A girl’s voice whined, as a translucent Dani Phantom floated out of Wally’s body. She hovered over him with a cheeky grin. “But it’s fun. And it’s over- _shadowing._ ”

“It’s _confusing_. And _annoying_.” Artemis countered, arms on her hips.

“Wha…?” Wally muttered, snapping out of his daze.

“Besides,” Artemis continued, ignoring Wally’s look of confusion, “you should try to go with something more believable.”

Unnoticed by Artemis, Wally’s face showed a look of dawning horror before quickly smoothing out and replaced with a nervous bravado.

“Yeah, like I would _ever_ crush on Miss Contrary over here!” Wally added, just a little too quickly.

“Exactly! Wait… what did you just call me?! Like you have any room to stand Sir Wines-a-Lot!”

            Dani glanced between the two of them as they started arguing, forgetting she was there. With a shrug, she flew off to where Robin was covertly (mostly anyway, he wasn’t trying to hide his sniggers all that much) watching the exchange.

“Well, we tried.” She said flippantly. “Wanna try Black Canary and Green Arrow next?”

 


End file.
